


Children of Force: Rewind [Fanart]

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: It may be too egoisticial to draw fanart to your own fanfic, but I wanted Ben in my notebook, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.For the clarification, there are Death Star I (future), Venator-class cruiser (past) and Ben himself (present) - three main domains of Unifying Force.I have no idea if I'll be drawing anything else, considering I'm less than two months away from my high-school leaving exams, but I'll try.Oh, and bothFem!Obi-Wanand Children of Force are going on temporary hiatus - reason mentioned above.





	Children of Force: Rewind [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> It may be too egoisticial to draw fanart to your own fanfic, but I wanted Ben in my notebook, and this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.   
> For the clarification, there are Death Star I (future), Venator-class cruiser (past) and Ben himself (present) - three main domains of Unifying Force.
> 
> I have no idea if I'll be drawing anything else, considering I'm less than two months away from my high-school leaving exams, but I'll try.  
> Oh, and both [Fem!Obi-Wan ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10617753/chapters/23482125) and Children of Force are going on temporary hiatus - reason mentioned above.


End file.
